


【授翻/Smallville clex无差】18

by panzijiang



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: Lex知道，Clark会成为先离开的那个人。有时候，他们似乎只是在拖延着那注定结局的到来。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 4





	【授翻/Smallville clex无差】18

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [18](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561978) by [crocodileinterior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior). 



> 译者的话：和之前的《饼干桶纵火犯》是一个作者，这一篇真的很心疼莱总呢，有一点偏意识流，全文比较短小，大家食用愉快！

Clark已经18岁了。Lex感觉到他的胸腔里酝酿着一场暴风雨。Lex知道，Clark会成为先离开的那个人。有时候，他们似乎只是在拖延着那注定结局的到来。

Martha Kent做了生日蛋糕，就像她安排了其他的所有事情一样。Clark的名字仔仔细细地用巧克力糖浆写在蛋糕上，旁边围满了漂亮的三原色糖花。这太完美了，完美得几乎让他生气，所以他在没有人注意的时候，偷偷地用拇指划过侧面的糖霜，然后放进嘴里尝了尝。完美的花纹变得模糊了起来。

Lex已经和Clark共同庆祝了一个生日。时间流逝的每一个迹象都在提醒他，在不久的将来，在某一个地方，所有事情都会有一个结局。他不知道将在何时，但他能感觉到它的到来。毕竟，他永远不会被允许拥有任何快乐。

他感觉血管里面痒痒的，喉咙里有些尖锐而滚烫的东西正在上涌。Clark不会永远注视着他。总有一天，当他有机会开着Lex 的保时捷，或者听Lex没完没了地谈论着历史的时候，他的脸上不会再出现那种快乐的光芒了。这是注定的。到那时，Lex将会离开，伤痕累累的将不只是他的自尊心那么简单。

Lex看着Clark吹灭蜡烛，他的周围环绕着父母和他的朋友们。他们对Clark的爱几乎超出了Lex对家庭和温暖最放纵的想象。Lex几乎有点恨他了。然后Clark的眼睛在人群中发现了他，送给了他一个微笑。那种明亮的微笑让Lex的胸膛充满了那种轻飘飘的初恋感。就像是他在自由落体，而他那愚蠢的大脑已经忘记了落地的痛。

当他和Clark在一起的时候，他品尝到前所未有的幸福感。就像是Clark救赎了他的一切罪恶。他曾经认为“重生的基督徒”就是无稽之谈，直到他自己拥有濒死的经历之后，他才想知道重生的人是如何爱上帝的。他想知道他们是否能像他爱Clark那样爱上帝。但他知道那是不可能的——没有人能像他爱Clark那样爱上任何人。

Lex知道这是个危险的想法。Clark那双真诚的大眼睛，那赋予他生命的嘴唇让他在河边重归人间——他想要把这段记忆从他的脑海中推开，但是离Clark这么近几乎是一种折磨了。Clark就像是他含在口中的珍贵事物，他想要死死的咬住他，就为了得到他，留住他。但Lex又是如此的爱他，以至于他不敢做出任何可能会在Clark身上留下印记的事情。

但是在Lex自己建造的这个庇护所内，水流正在上涨。他感觉到Clark的眼睛正在注视着他，就是那种充满了希望的眼神。他没有那么了解Lex，就像Lex了解自己那样。而Lex希望他永远都不要了解真相。

生日派对已经过去好几个星期了，但他第一次尝到的Clark的嘴唇的味道就像Martha Kent的生日蛋糕一样甜。但就像他偷偷尝的那口糖霜一样，他知道这种味道是禁忌的，这是他在无人看到的地方偷来的东西。所以他告诉Clark回家去找他的妈妈。当Clark带着惊讶和悲伤离开他的办公室时，他抑制着那种仿佛被活体解剖般的痛苦。

他试图说服自己这样是正确的。Clark对他那颗已经破碎的心没有任何用处。但是当太阳落山时，他已经喝了三杯苏格兰威士忌。他忘记了自己的所有想法。所以当Clark回到他的办公室，再次吻他的时候，他所能想到的只有：他已经错了那么多，再多一些又何妨呢？他孤身一人战斗了很久，现在他已经没有力气了。

Clark的双臂环绕着他，手掌放在他的后背上。那双手如此温暖，几乎可以透过他的衬衫留下烧伤的痕迹。Clark亲吻着他的脖子，他的胸膛，他的腹部，一路向下，直到跪在Lex面前解开他的腰带。当Clark的嘴唇和他的阴茎接触时，Lex背靠着他的办公桌，手指都因为过分用力地攥住桌子边缘而发白。

他希望他可以融化Clark，这样他们之间就再也不会有任何空隙。他永远不知道自己的身体从何而起，这样他就永远不会离开Clark的皮肤，不会离开他的嘴唇和体温。这让他有些害怕了。他可能会永远沉浸在那张无法想象的温柔的嘴里，忘记他的命运，使命，征服，欲望，忘记一切——除了Clark的如丝绒般柔软的舌头。他希望自己不是Lex Luthor，他希望自己成为Clark所爱之人，一个Clark会对其微笑，给予其信任的人。他希望自己能够向他的愿望低下头，而不是就此失去一切。

“求你了……上帝啊，求你了……”Lex听到了他自己恳求的声音。Clark又往里面吞了吞他，Lex的大腿在发抖，他的手指攥着Clark的头发。他不记得自己之前有过在做爱时呼唤上帝的经历，但是他之前也从来没有和Clark做过爱。至少这样看起来还挺合适的。

他不敢想象，没有了这些他还能活多久。他现在不知道，他以后也不会知道。

Lex高潮了，感觉就像是抓到了一团火。感觉就像是放手。Clark跪在他的脚边。他轻轻喘着气，嘴唇有些红肿。Lex多么爱他啊，他现在就像是那天抬头看见了桥上那个美丽的男孩，知道他将以每小时七十英里的速度撞上他那样害怕。他又一次陷入了一场慢镜头的车祸。

Clark再次站起来亲吻Lex，让Lex通过他的嘴尝到了自己的味道。他想到了河水的味道和喉咙后面的淤泥。他知道他将会烧毁这一切，摧毁它，就像是他曾经触碰过的一切那样。他不知道自己除了毁灭还能做什么。

二十二年来，Lex从来都不相信一个美好的结局。

END


End file.
